You're Not Alone
by MikaMikaru
Summary: Some words remain unsaid. The same lies told day by day. Those are the things that hurt the most. These are the things that eat away at your soul...


_I do not own Big Time Rush..._

* * *

Lonely am I  
By: Jim Foulk

_Lonely are the nights  
Lonely are the days  
Lonely am I, in so many ways_

_Lonely are the seasons_  
_Lonely are the years_  
_So lonely am I, that it brings tears._

_Lonely is this place_  
_Lonely is my life_  
_Lonely am I, that I reach for a knife_

_Lonely is this court room_  
_Lonely is my sentence_  
_So lonely am I that I ask for repentance._

* * *

He didn't say what he wanted to say. He never did. Maybe it was the fact that it was killing him from the inside out. He just decided to walk away from the conversation altogether. To walk away from everything and everyone.

He closed the door to his room...

Being in a room filled with people did not make him feel any less lonely then he already was. It just made it fester all the more. They laughed and smiled, and played a happy a song. He was lonely and it seemed that no one really cared. That must have hurt him a lot.

At times, he'd cry himself to sleep at night. Others he'd lay awake the whole night. I'd always ask, and he'd always say lies. Put on a smile and pretend he was alright.

He would sit at the table. Smile and laugh. Say sweet little words, which was no doubt more lies. But in the end, was it not all just a whole big lie?

He put down the blue pen...

He felt cold and alone. Where had his friends all gone, when he needed them the most? Where were his friends; the ones who said they loved him the most? Nowhere to be seen. Emptiness was all that they had left him with.

He twisted the cap off...

What was left for him? Nothing. He had been swallowed up by darkness. Emptiness seemed to tighten its grip on him. Suffocating him; drawing him nearer to death. But was he not dead already?

He swallowed...

* * *

I opened the door. "Logan," I said with a big smile on my face. "You will never guess wha-" I was cut off by the sight before me. My best friend was thrown on the floor, unconscious. I ran towards him.

His skin was pale; paler than normal. I began shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up Logan!" My eyes caught sight of something. I picked it up. An empty pill bottle. Tears welled up in my eyes. Anger ran cold in my veins. "Logan, you idiot! What did you do to yourself?! If you die on me, so help me-" I screamed...

* * *

James was the one to call the ambulance. They arrived in fifteen minutes. They wouldn't let me go in the ambulance with him. I was too unstable, they said.

They were probably right. I was shaking uncontrollably despite myself. They tried giving me some pills to calm me down, but I refused them. All I wanted was news on Logan.

The doctor walked towards the waiting area. "The Mitchell party..."

* * *

I stood in front of the headstone. _Logan Mitchell_, it read, _September 14, 1996 - October 15, 2012_. I felt numb, both emotionally and physically. Bitter tears ran down my face. "You're really an idiot, you know that?" I murmured angrily under my breath.

I hated myself. I was late by five minutes. That's what the doctor told me. Because I was five minutes too late. Five minutes too late to save him. Now Logan Mitchell was gone.

His note burned in my pocket. The last piece of Logan I had left. It brought me both pain and comfort.

In it he said how lonely, unloved, and left out he felt. What drove him to do what he did. Even when we were all there with him, he still felt alone. He asked us not to judge him; he knew it was wrong, but he felt there was nothing left for him anymore. He wanted to be free from pain. Death seemed to be the only way. He was thankful for having gotten the chance to meet us. We had been the best friends he'd ever had. He hoped that we could meet again at the pearly gates someday.

I wish he would have known, that he was not alone. There were others who felt his pain. Maybe then he wouldn't have died. After all, the littlest star is the brightest of them all...

* * *

**AN: This is dedicated to all the lonely people out there. I want you to know that you are not alone. There are others who feel your pain. I feel your pain. You are the star that out shines them all...**

**Us as human beings, have many strings that tie us together. Hope, love, pain, and many others. You are not alone. There are others who feel your pain...**

**No matter what it is that you may be going through, there is hope. Jesus Christ loves you, and so do I. If there is anything that you need, feel free to PM me.**

**I understand that not everyone believes in Christ, and I respect that. I just ask that you respect me and my beliefs as well.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
